Amaterasu
Amaterasu Magic Seals (天照・魔法陣, Amaterasu Mahōjin; literally meaning "Illuminating Heaven Magic Seals") is a powerful Caster Magic and type of Divine Authority Magic Seal Arts which allows the user to invoke magic seals for various purposes. Description The exact amount of magical energy necessary to unleash an Amaterasu Magic Seal is manipulated through hand seals. There are different sequences of hand seals for every technique, requiring memorization. While formulas may require a number of hand seals to work, a skilled user of this magic can use less or even one to perform the same formula. After performing these hand seals, Amaterasu Magic Seals appear, with each formula having a different appearance. Once written the seals unleash lethal explosions around and inside the targeted area; often utilized in the form of a spherical shockwave that extends outwards, damaging everything within its path. The scale of the destruction caused by these explosions seems to be linked to the amount of seals used in the spell. Casting Amaterasu Magic Seals seems to normally take a considerate amount of time to cast, but experienced users are able to cast it rapidly, even without the use of hand seals. The user has also been known to perform hand gestures and create seals in the air while on the verge of being struck on other instances, using them to shield themselves from incoming Magical attacks. . Spells Hant's Spells AmaterasuSeal1.png|link=Formula 35|Formula 35 Seal1.png|link=Formula 89|Formula 89 Seraph's Spells * Formula 2 (天照二番式, Amaterasu Niban Shiki): Seraph presses the middle finger on the base of his thumb and keeping the thumb on middle finger at the same time while keeping the other three fingers straight. This spell creates a net of volatile magic energy, which initially entangles his opponents and then causes a large explosion around all of them. *'Formula 5 (天照第五式, Amaterasu Daigo Shiki)': Seraph's right thumb and forefinger form a ring and the three remaining fingers are curled into the palms of the hands. As he suddenly thrusts his left palm forward which activates the spell. This spell fires an extremely vicious stream of a gooey liquid that his fired with incredible force and has a great amount of pressure to it. The projectile-like force of this technique combined with its monstrous volume gives it the capability to quickly cover a wide area. **'Remastered Edition (リマスター版, Rimasutā Han)': This version of Formula Five, creates a multitude of highly pressurized, extremely vicious gooey liquid from that are simultaneously released from every direction after they have been locked on a particular target's magic power. The sheer number of these attacks can easily overwhelm one's opponent(s). *'Formula 17 (天照第十七式, Amaterasu Daijūnana Shiki)': Seraph moves his hands together each generating a burst of crackling purple energy and draws an imaginary circle with them, which generates solidified energy in the shape of circles from every point of the large/original circle. The smaller circles fire and hit the intended target with a blast of energy several hundreds of times before giant circle charges up and fires a massive beam that can not only destroy buildings and large structures but can also stun one's enemy for quite sometime. Seraph copied this spell through his optical magic from his father. *'Formula 36 (天照第三十六式, Amaterasu Daisanjūroku Shiki)': Seraph places his thumb at the base of the small finger and the remaining fingers curl over the thumb, forming a light fist. The palms are again placed facing upwards as two magic seals appear before him vertically parallel to each other. This spell releases several black rods with a purplish aura of magical energy to appear with each rods multiplying several times causing hundreds of such rods to appear within a fraction of a second which literally rain down on the intended target pinning them against a surface and extracting as well as draining their magic power, which is then transferred to the user of this spell thus, allowing him to replenish his lost energy. Since the multiplication occurs randomly and so fast, it becomes extremely difficult specially in a smaller area to dodge these incoming rods. The rods can obviously pierce through human flesh but surprisingly, they are strong enough to cut through aluminium and even bones. The piercing ability of the magic rods makes the process of magic draining extremely painful; in fact some die either due to pain or excessive blood loss. This spell is also known as the Taboo spell. *'Unnamed Gravity Formula': Seraph thrusts his left hand forward causing magic seals to appear over the selected people and objects, these seals drastically increase the gravity in a given area, making moving or even standing difficult for anyone in it. *'Zeroth Formula (天照零目式, Amaterasu Reime Shiki)': Seraph raises his palm forward and outstretched, occasionally using his free hand to grip the firing arm for extra support, with the palm facing flat toward the target as he releases a massive continuous beam of black electrical which radiates immeasurable amounts of heat energy and is released with tremendous force which travels at the speeds of 3 miles per second. In addition, if it comes in contact with Light Magic, it's unique properties allow it to convert light magic into darkness magic and further increase its power. This spell can leave the caster absolutely drained and weakened. Saiga's Spells *'Formula 82 (天照八十二式, Amaterasu Hachijūni Shiki)': Snapping his fingers with hands several times, Saiga creates a white barrier around the head of his opponent. Bringing the palms of his hands together, Saiga emits a shockwave of his magic from them. When the wave hits his opponent, the barrier turns pitch black before falling away, decapitating the victim in the process. As the barrier falls, it slowly disintegrates; essentially destroying the head inside it. This technique can be used against multiple opponents at once. *'Formula 105 (天照百五式, Amaterasu Hyakugo Shiki)': Saiga swipes both of his arms in a circular motion until the bottom of his hands meet. The hand on top has the index and middle fingers pointing upwards, while the other hand has the little (pinky) and index fingers pointing downwards. While doing this, Saiga is surrounded by a rainbow colored aura which then causes distortions within space, causing any physical matter within to bend according to the distortion. The distortion is created around a particular area, this allows Saiga to take the marked area with distortion away from the total area from one location and shift it to another dimension, anything occupying the taken space, whether it is objects, people or attacks would be transferred along. The cut out portion is actually recorded and then is recreated in the original position of the actual space. In this way, the copy is left behind in the actual position of the "original" space while the original space is warped to another dimension. Trivia *Amaterasu-ōmikami (天照大神) is the Sun Goddess and principal deity of the native Japanese religion . Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic and Abilities